


Lost But Not Forgotten

by aos_skimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone has a power it was finally Princess Jemma’s turn to get hers. She was almost eighteen, and that means her power was about to come in. She had been dreaming of the day when the clock hit midnight and the tattoo would appear on her skin telling her what power she possessed. But when she is captured from her party the day before her birthday by Raiders her life changes in a way she could have never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost But Not Forgotten

On a planet called Earth there were four kingdoms. The North, the South, the East and the West.

The North Kingdom was ruled King Antoine Triplett, he had power to instantly freeze anything he touched. He had a kind soul but his power made him one of the most feared rulers in the world.

The South was ruled by Queen Tyra Sunhild who could ready any mind. Her kingdom was the safest, for no one would dare to tell a lie.

The East Kingdom was reined by Queen Melinda May who possessed the power to see the future. Her kingdom was the most peaceful, as she could stop any acts of violence before they appeared.

And the West Kingdom was governed by King Philip Coulson. He had the power to control the weather and had the kindest heart. His Kingdom flourished, never having a bad harvesting season. His goal was to treat all his people as equal as possible and as a result he was the most loved King in all the lands.

In the middle of these prospering empires was an uncharted area known as the Oblivion, an expanse of land that had no ruler and in turn had no rules. It was full of criminals and wild beasts. Most people who entered never returned. But some people had learned how to survive there. These people were called Raiders.

* * *

 

Jemma thanked her lady in waiting, Clarence, as she tied the bow at the back of her light green dress. She glanced at the wall that was a mirror from floor to ceiling and looked over her appearance for the day. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before deciding that she looked decent enough.

“Your father wants to see you in his study Princess,” Clarence reminded her.

Jemma nodded, “Yes. I’ll go right there.”

“Would you like me to arrange a guard?”

A controlled laugh left Jemma’s lips, “Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. It is but a short walk.”

“As you wish.” Clarence bowed and then the large wooden doors were opened for her and she stepped out of her quarters.

Jemma walked at a steady pace to her father’s study, which was placed on the other side of the Palace. At every corner she turned there was a guard placed and when she passed they raised their hands to their forehead in a firm salute. She nodded at each one of them politely as she was taught to do since she was a child.

Before her mother passed away two years ago she taught her everything she needed to know to be the perfect Queen and now that she was gone Jemma swore to herself that she would follow those rules. It’s what mother would have wanted, no matter how confided it made Jemma feel.

When she reached the door to her fathers study, she tapped her knuckles on the door before stepping inside.

“Hello father.”

King Philip sat at his desk, his pipe in his hand. He smiled at her warmly. “Good morning sweetheart. How is Lord Fitz today?” he asked.

“I have not seen him yet, I’ll be meeting him on the hour.”

Lord Fitz was not actually a Lord. In fact he was actually an orphan.

He had broken into the Palace kitchens when he was a young boy to steal some supper. Jemma had found him sneaking through the halls, his arms full of bread, and instead of telling any of the guards or her parents she gave him more and hid him in one of the many guest rooms. She had managed to keep the secret for two weeks until a maid found him and reported him to her father.

In those two weeks the two young children had become fast friends and Jemma begged her father to spare him. King Philip had always had a soft spot for his only daughter and agreed he could stay as long as he behaved. Now the King thought of Fitz as his own and Fitz treated the King as his father.

No one knew of this outside the castle walls however, everyone else just assuming they were brother and sister.

“You wished to see me?”

“Can’t a father just want to gaze upon his beautiful daughter?”

Jemma giggled and King Philip chuckled along too, “What is this really about father?”

“It is regarding your birthday.”

Jemma felt a smile creep to her lips. In a month she would be turning eighteen. And on the morning of that day when it reached 12 o’clock at night she knew she would feel her skin tingle as her tattoo appeared on her skin. This tattoo would show her what her power was, and she couldn’t wait.

Everyday people across the Kingdoms turned eighteen and found their power. Finally it would be her turn. She had had countless dreams of what it would be and she could only hope it would be as great as her fathers. He had become one of the most loved King’s in history and Jemma wished with all her heart that she could live up to him.

“What about it?”

“Of course we will be throwing a ball,” he told her and she nodded, every year for her birthday her father would go all out and the people threw parties in celebration of her, “But I want you to know that it also time you found a partner.”

Jemma frowned, “But father-“

“You know, I don’t want to rush you but you will be eighteen and I am…” he chuckled a deep laugh, “not getting any younger.”

“Please, you look like you have never been touched by times hands.”

“You are too kind to me Princess.”

“I ask that you only begin to think about it.” He said bringing them back to the topic at hand.

“Of course I will father.”

“Thank you. Now, even more important business, what would you like as a present this year?”

* * *

Skye was a nomad. Well she used to be anyway. Now she lived in a small manmade hut that she constructed herself.

Originally she came from the South Kingdom living with her Aunt. She had run away from home when she was 15. Since she had been old enough to remember her Aunt liked to show Skye she was wrong by getting out the broom. She ran away after a particularly rough beating, she didn’t want to live that way anymore. 

It had been difficult for the first three years. She had spent those years begging on the streets of the South Kingdom. But after the morning of her eighteenth birthday when her power came in everything became easier.

Skye’s tattoo was the face of a tiger without the outline of the fur, it was strong and elegant but she didn’t have to look at her tattoo to know what her power was. It was clear by the fact that she could now hear the ants skittering on the ground and she could see the specks of dust ten feet away. When she tested herself she found she could run faster, endure more, was stronger and had faster reflects far more advanced than any normal human being.

A week after her birthday she took her first step into Oblivion and she never looked back. Now it was four years later and Oblivion felt like home, it was home. She mostly lived off the land, constructing anything she needed but every so often when she needed some money she would offer her services as a looter. She didn’t consider herself a Raider. Anyone on Oblivion knew Raiders lived in groups but she was by herself, and she liked it that way. 

* * *

 

The ballroom was humming with enjoyment and celebration. It was packed full of all the Lords and Ladies of the land as well as a few other Kings and Queens from other kingdoms. Jemma had just finished speaking with Prince Archer Triplett of the North Kingdom and she couldn’t be happier to get away from that conversation.

From the moment she started up the conversation with him hadn’t stopped flirting with her, no matter how much she politely asked him to stop.

Jemma knew she was supposed to be having fun at her birthday celebration but these events also required a certain amount of unwanted socialising on her behalf.

“You look like you’re having fun,” someone spoke lowly in her ear.

Jemma spun around and smiled when she saw Fitz standing there. She placed a hand on his arm tenderly, “Oh Fitz, it’s you.”

“You should be smiling Jemma.”

“Oh I will now, now that Prince Hothead is gone,” she grumbled.

Fitz threw his head back and laughed, “Don’t let your father using that tongue.”

“I’ll try,” Jemma felt more relaxed now than she had all night.

Fitz took Jemma’s elbow and guided them to the side of the room. He fetched them both a glass of white wine. Jemma took the glass thankfully and drank a sip.

“Have you met any possible suitors?” he asked then.

Jemma looked around at her surroundings, she had spoken to almost everyone in the room already and she had yet to find anyone that truly stood out from all the others.

“There was one person who was reasonable but no one special.”

“And who is this ‘reasonable’ person?” he asked curiously.

Jemma told him. “Her name is Princess Sif, she is of the South Kingdom.”

“Ah yes she is a fine sight,” he agreed.

“Yes. She is a beauty and I hear she is a fine warrior.”

“She is skilled with a sword I am told.”

“But she is so very dull, Fitz,” Jemma whined. “She does not wish to converse.”

“Not everyone is as social as you Princess,”

Jemma scowled as he called her that. She knew he hated it when he did that and he just smirked in response. That was why Jemma loved him; he was one of the only people she knew who treated her like a person and not a princess.

“Enough of this suitor talk,” Jemma said with a wave of her hand.

“Alright,” he agreed easily, “It is almost midnight.”

Jemma grinned excitedly, “I am aware.”

“What do you think your power will be?”

“My mind is fickle. I can never just guess one thing.”

“I am thrilled for you.”

“Don’t worry, in two months this will be your party and you will have your power too.”

“Let’s not talk about me evening. This is your night.”

Then everything around Jemma began to move like lightening. The tall windows crashed open and Raiders dressed in dark clothing and masks flew in on ropes. The shattered glass rained around them. Screams replaced laughter, music stopped and people began running for cover.

It was chaos.

Some people fought, if their power granted it. And Jemma heard thunder roll and lighting crash as her father fought people off. Guards swarmed the Raiders, taking them down.

“Jemma!” Fitz called out to her, his voice sounded like it was a thousand miles away.

He grabbed her and began pulling her out the room. He dragged her to a smaller secret door and pushed them through it.

Faintly Jemma felt her wrist begin to tingle. When she glanced down she saw it was glowing, but now was no time to be excited about her power.

“Fitz, my father is in there.” Jemma sobbed.

“You know he is capable of taking care of himself,” he said firmly, “We need to make sure you are safe.”

“My people Fitz.”

“We cannot worry about them now, please lets go.”

Jemma nodded shakily. They had only taken two steps when the door behind them opened and someone stepped in.

It was a Raider.

They were dressed in dark ragged clothing, with a hood covering their head and a piece of fabric over their eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” his voice was deep and powerful, “Give me the princess and your friend will go safely.”

“You’re not taking her.” Fitz stepped between them.

“Fitz,” Jemma warned in a trembling voice, “Don’t.”

“I’m not letting them take you Jemma.” His voice cracked.

“Listen to the Princess.” The Raider took a step forwards and they backed up.

Jemma moved in front of Fitz then and sent him an agonising look, “I’ll go with you.”

“No, Jemma.” Fitz sobbed.

Then the Raider grabbed her. He threw her over his shoulder and ran. He moved as fast as the speed of sound. Fitz couldn’t stop him if he tried.

* * *

In seconds Jemma and the Raider were outside in the Palace gates. He dropped her on the ground and then bound her wrists with rope. He yanked her too her feet.

“Who are you and what do you want?” she asked, she tried to keep her voice strong.

He didn’t answer her.

“You have me, at least answer my questions.”

“My leader wishes to use you for a ransom.”

“You want money?”

“Yes.”

“What are we waiting for?”

Just then Jemma heard the sound of hooves. In seconds there was a horse and carriage in front of her but instead of a carriage on the back it was a metal prison cell.

Jemma was thrown in the cell, she cried out when her head hit the floor painfully. The side of her head felt warm and she knew blood was trailing down the side of her face.

The horses neighed as they were whipped and then they sped off. The prison cell rumbled along the bumpy dirt path. Jemma stared through the bars of her cage and watched as slowly her palace and her people disappeared from sight.

* * *

They rode through the night and soon Jemma passed out from exhaustion and pain. When she woke up they were still moving, she could see the sun just peaking over the horizon.

She hoped with everything she had that her family was safe. That her father had survived and that no one else had followed Fitz down the secret passage. Her birthday had definitely not turned out how she expected.

Jemma gasped as she suddenly remembered. Her birthday meant her power. She moved her wrists trying to get them out of the way of her tattoo that she knew was there. Jemma managed to push the rope up high enough to see it, she didn’t even care that her wrists turned raw from the rough bindings.

It was simple. Just an outline of a triangle but for some strange reason Jemma knew what it meant.

She was a shape shifter.

The thought spurred her into motion. No matter how tired she was she knew she couldn’t just sit there doing nothing anymore. She closed her eyes and concentrated on transforming herself into the most ferocious creature she could think of.

Her body began to expand. She grew so large the metal cage started to crack and when her shift was finished she bit her dagger sharp teeth into the cage, ripping it apart.

She spread her wings and soared out of the cage and up into the sky. Jemma looked down at the Raiders as the carriage reverberated to a stop. There were three Raiders and they were now all looking up at her.

“Is that a dragon?” one of the Raiders exclaimed.

“Her power!” another shouted.

“We can’t let her get away!”

Jemma swooped down and plucked the man who had captured her off his seat, she flew high into the sky. They squirmed and screamed in her talons but she didn’t let go. Jemma boomed a wild roar as she felt the Raider stab a knife into her foot. She let go instinctively and when the Raider fell towards the earth she didn’t try and catch him.

Tilting back down, she flew low and thudded to the ground. She stood up on her back legs and flapped her large wings. Then she breathed in a deep gulp of air before breathing back out. Her breath turned to fire, scorching the next man to crisp.

With a final surge forwards she clenched her teeth around the last man’s arm. He howled in pain. Jemma flung his body to the side and he crashed into a tree. He didn’t get up.

Jemma didn’t wait around. She spread her wings and flew into the Skye. Her eyes darted around but her Kingdom was nowhere in sight. In fact, she couldn’t see anything. There were miles and miles of trees around her. Having no other plan she followed the road that they had been traveling on.

However, Jemma had only flown a few miles when her head started to spin and her vision began to fade. She felt the wind rushing around her and she knew she was falling but she couldn’t do anything to stop it.

She didn’t feel her body hit the ground.

* * *

When Jemma woke up she didn’t know where she was. How did she get here?

Her eyes darted around the small room she was in. There was one small window with no glass and a narrow door. There were only a few other items in the room except for the small bed she was lying on, a small wooden table, a chair and a chest.

The door creaked open. Jemma shuffled back in the bed, not knowing what else to do. Her eyes were wide.

A figure stepped in, dressed in a read shirt with a hood over their head and dirty brown trousers with a scarf covering her mouth. There was a bow around their body and a quiver strapped to their bag. Jemma sucked in a breath when she saw a dagger sheathed at their waist.

“You’re awake.” It was a woman, Jemma could tell from her voice.

Jemma’s voice shook with fear. “Who are you? How did I get here?”

“Don’t be scared.”

The woman held up her hands as a sign of peace. She pulled down her hood and scarf, letting her long light brown hair fall down her back. She was beautiful, but that didn’t stop Jemma still being frightened. Looks could be deceiving.

“Where am I?”

“North east Oblivion,” the woman answered instantly. “I promise, you don’t have to be scared. I won’t hurt you. Unless you try and hurt me that is.”

“How do I know that? You are carrying weapons.” Jemma watched as the stranger untied the dagger and dropped it on the ground then she did the same with her bow and quiver.

“See, I’m harmless.” The stranger smiled at her and oddly enough it did calm Jemma down, but only a little.

“Can you answer my questions now?”

“Oh yeah, sure. Lets see, my name is Skye and you’re here because I brought you here. I found you on the road two days ago. I couldn’t just leave you there.”

“I’ve been asleep for two full days?!” Skye nodded. “Why was I there?”

“I have no idea. I just found you, then I brought you straight back here. You had a cut on your head and a gash in your foot. I wanted to get those cleaned up before they got infected.”

“Thank you,” Jemma said softly. She tossed Skye’s covers off of her and sat up, feeling slightly more comfortable in Skye’s company now. “I’m Jemma by the way. Hey,” Jemma said when she looked down at her clothes, “These aren’t mine.”

“Um, no they’re mine.” Skye had hopped Jemma wouldn’t say anything about that, “When I found you, you were kind of…naked.”

Jemma’s cheeks burned bright red, “Oh.”

“Yeah…” Skye drawled awkwardly, “So you don’t know why you were on the road?” she asked changing the subject.

Jemma shook her head, “I’m not sure…”

“Oh no,” Skye gasped, “Do you know where you’re from?” she asked quickly.

Jemma thought but she couldn’t remember. She frowned. “No.”

“I think you have amnesia.”

Jemma’s mind was reeling. It was a strange feeling to have these gaps in her memory. She knew her name was Jemma but no last name would come to mind. She knew her power was a shape shifting but she couldn’t remember her age. She even knew she preferred peaches to pears but she just couldn’t remember where she was from.

“Are you ok?” Skye asked, knocking her out of her thoughts.

“I don’t know who I am.”

Skye consoled, “I’m sure it will come back to you.”

* * *

It didn’t.

Not over the next week anyway. Skye offered her hut to Jemma, since she had nowhere else to go and she accepted the offer gratefully.

It was afternoon and Skye and Jemma were sat outside of the hut on the small clearing off grass that was there. Skye had just caught two rabbits and she was settling down to skin them.

“You know, I have always thought that only Raiders lived in Oblivion,” Jemma said, “I wasn’t aware you couldn’t not be Raider living here.”

“Are you starting to remember something?” Skye asked excitedly.

Jemma shook her head, “No, it’s just know that’s what I thought.”

Skye shrugged then, “I didn’t want to be a Raider, I just didn’t want to live in the South Kingdom anymore and when my powers kicked in, I came here. Believe it or not, life is actually pretty easy here if you can avoid the Raiders. It just has a bad reputation.”

Jemma nodded thoughtfully, “You have started to change my mind. You are very kind for taking me in.”

“It’s no problem. It can actually get kind of lonely out here by myself.”

“Well then Skye, I am glad I could keep you company.”

“Hey. I don’t know much about any of the Kingdoms. I never really was good in school, but maybe if I tell you stuff about the different ones you’ll remember?”

“Ok. I am willing to try anything.”

Skye told her about the different Kingdoms but she could only briefly describe each place and knew only a handful of names from any of the royal families. None of them seemed familiar to Jemma and when Skye had finished she shook her head with defeat.

“I’m sorry,” Skye frowned, “I guess I should have focused more.”

“It is not your fault. This is mine. It is my burden. You are the hero in this situation.”

“Hmm. Hero huh? I like the sound of that.”

“Do not be too boastful.” Jemma teased.

“Hey, I’m cooking your dinner. Unless you don’t want any?” Skye threatened light heartedly.

Jemma laughed, “I apologise.”

“Good. Now come here. If you’re going to stick around for a while, you should know how to skin your own food.” Skye motioned for her to come closer.

Jemma grimaced, “Do I have too?”

“Yes! Now get your ass over here.”

Skye handed Jemma her dagger and she took it with reluctance. Skye placed the dead rabbit in front of Jemma.

“This is repulsive.”

Skye chuckled, “Get used to it Jemma, because I’m not going to be cooking all your meals.”

“Oh alright.”

“Ok great. First you start by making cuts around the ankles…”

Skye instructed Jemma how to cut the skin and how to pull back the fur. When Jemma got to repulsed Skye would take over for a moment but then give it back. The only thing Jemma enjoyed out of the whole situation was being able to sit nearer to Skye. If it wasn’t so disgusting Jemma thought it could have even been romantic.

“See that wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“Maybe I should just eat leaves for the rest of my life?”

Skye grinned, “Oh come on, it’s not awful.”

“Let’s just cook these.”

Soon the two rabbits were roasting over a fire and Skye and Jemma were sitting next to each other again, this time just because they wanted too.

“How long have you been living here?” Jemma asked.

“In this spot? I think about a year and a half. But I’ve been in Oblivion for six years now.”

“You said you lived in the South Kingdom.”

“Yeah. With my aunt.”

“Why did you leave?”

Skye shrugged, “Me and my aunt were…different people.” She said vaguely, not wanting to disclose that information, well not yet.

“I’m sorry you felt you had to leave.”

“I’m not. Believe it or not, I love my life,” Skye shrugged.

Jemma only nodded because why should she deny that. “Do you think I could have lived in the South Kingdom?”

“I don’t know. But for some reason, I don’t think you did, I’m not sure why I think that though.”

They spoke well after they finished their dinner and only went in when the sun started to set. Skye threw some more logs on the fire and then they went inside Skye’s hut. When the door shut it the room became dark so Skye and Jemma had to feel their way around the room. It wasn’t very difficult there wasn’t much to knock into.

Skye went over to the bed and Jemma settled onto the blanket on the floor. They had each been taking turns on the bed and yesterday had been Jemma’s turn.

Jemma had just closed her eyes when she heard Skye speak. “Jemma,” she whispered, even though Jemma couldn’t have possible fallen asleep in that time.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to sleep with me?” she asked. “I mean in my bed…because you know, it’s completely ridiculous for you to be on the floor when there’s enough space.” Skye cringed at how awkward she sounded.

“Uh…ok.”

Jemma stumbled her way to the bed. She stopped when her knee hit the side. Skye held the covers up for her and Jemma slid into the bed. Jemma turned over on her side and leaned her back into Skye.

“You know, this is actually kinda nice,” Skye mumbled.

“It is.” Jemma agreed.

She felt Skye sneak her hand around her waist and when Skye pulled her closer Jemma gladly went.

* * *

Three years later, Jemma barely thought of her lost memories anymore. She didn’t need to think about them, she had new ones with Skye.

For the first year all she wanted to do was visit each kingdom and search for her family, if she even had one but she kept putting it off, maybe because she was afraid she wouldn’t find anything. As days passed the feeling to find out who she really was began to slowly disappear and they began to be replaced by wanting to stay exactly where she was. With Skye.

That day they were out in the forest that covered most of Oblivion. It’s what they did most days, there wasn’t much else to do. But it was never boring. To Jemma it seemed like the forest around them was constantly changing and every time they were out they always found something knew.

Jemma was in the form of a cheetah. She was racing Skye and so far she was winning. When she had been running for twenty minutes she stopped and a few seconds later Skye caught up.

“Why did you stop?” Skye asked she wasn’t even out of breath.

Jemma shifted back into a human and Skye tossed her the shirt and trousers she was carrying in her one strapped bag. But not before letting her eyes roam over her body. Jemma rolled her eyes. Skye was so obvious sometimes.   

Jemma slipped them on as she answered, “I don’t know. Thought I’d give you time to catch up.”

“If you didn’t stop, I would have caught up soon.”

“You keep thinking that.”

“I will, thank you very much.” Skye grinned, “If you think about it, it’s not really fair. I mean you can change into any animal you want and I’m stuck with my two legs.”

“Skye, I was a  _cheetah_ and you managed to keep up with me, I don’t think you should be too sad about your two legs.”

“Ha! Now you’re saying I was keeping up. I think my girlfriend’s a bit of a hypocrite,” Skye smirked.

They started moving again, but this time Jemma stayed human and they walked side by side. Their hands swung together in between them.

“I have to say,” Jemma started, “I really don’t like how I whenever I shift I’m nude when I turn back into a person.”

“I don’t mind,” Skye smirked.

Jemma shoved her shoulder into Skye’s, “I’m serious, it’s such a nuisance.”

“Once again, I don’t mind.”

“Skye!” Jemma laughed, “How incredible would it be if there was a material that changed size so it wouldn’t break or would shrink to my skin.”

“As amazing as that would be Jemma, I personally don’t think I would like it as much.”

“You are insufferable.”

“Yeah, kind of.”

“What do you want to do now?” Jemma inquired.

“I’ll race you to the waterfall?”

As soon as Skye finished speaking Jemma shifted into the form of an eagle. Sky swore and swiped up Jemma’s clothes before taking off running.

“That’s no fair! Flying is cheating!” Skye called from the ground. Jemma just laughed, it coming out as a loud squawk.

Jemma reached the waterfall a good five minutes before Skye did. She was already neck deep in the water when she got there. Skye stormed over to the edge of the water.

“You cheated so bad.”

Jemma shrugged her shoulders, “When have we said flying is cheating?”

“Always. We always say that Jemma.”

She giggled in the water; it formed bubbles on the surface, “Ok fine. I cheated.”

“So what’s my prize?” Skye asked as she stripped off her clothes and tossed them into a pile.

“Come here and I’ll give it to you.”

* * *

They were outside of their hut, which now had another room they built together, a slightly larger bed and another chair.

“I know we’ve talked about this before but I never thought we’d actually do it,” Skye said.

“I think it could be fun.”

“For you, you’re the one who’s going to have the wings.”

“If you ever figure out how to grow wings I’ll be sure to let you carry me.”

“It’s not so much that I’m jealous that you can fly it’s more that if I fall off I’m gonna be the one to hit the ground.”

“I wouldn’t drop you,” Jemma assured.

“I trust you…”

“But?”

“Well I’ve never flown before, you can’t blame me for being nervous.”

Jemma took hold of Skye’s hand, “Please? It’ll be so much fun.”

Skye sighed, “Alright.”

“Yes! I love you!”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too. Now strip.”

Jemma laughed, “So demanding.” When her last article of clothing was off she morphed into her favourite creature. A red dragon. Her back was as tall as Skye’s shoulders and her body was over twice as long as their hut.

Skye stroked her hand down Jemma’s scaly back and Jemma let out a tiny roar of approval. Smoke drifted out of her nostrils in two narrow streams. Jemma flattened herself against the ground and Skye thought it was the cutest thing a dragon would ever do. She swung her leg over Jemma’s back, sitting herself just in front her wings so she could cling onto Jemma’s neck.

“Ok, I’m ready.”

Jemma stood up and Skye wobbled slightly in her seat. She tightened her grip with her thighs. A protesting growl sounded from Jemma’s lips and Skye loosened her grip just slightly.

“Sorry Jem.”

There was another growl but this time it was happier. Jemma walked forwards a bit away from their hut. When she was far enough away she shook her wings out. Then she crouched and jumped and suddenly they were flying.

Skye squeaked and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she peeked open one eye and then the other.

“Woah.”

Everything seemed so small compared to what it normally looked like. It was strange to have a whole new perspective on where she lived; it certainly helped her orientate herself more. Skye saw a mountain in the distance and she told herself to ask Jemma to visit it with her one day.

Even though they were hundreds of meters off the ground Skye didn’t think she could ever feel so safe. Jemma had told her that she wouldn’t drop her and she believed her whole heartedly.

They flew around for hours, only coming down when Skye shouted over the wind that she was cold.

When they landed Skye slid off Jemma’s back, she rubbed her hands together to get warm. Jemma, still as a dragon, stepped over to the fire pit and blew a blast of scorching fire at the wood, immediately setting it alight. Then she changed back into herself and slipped her clothes back on that Skye held out to her.

“You’re such a romantic,” Skye teased, although she really did love how sweet Jemma was too her.

“You know me and my dragon ways.”

Jemma took her hands and wrapped them around Skye’s to keep them warm. Skye pressed her hands to Jemma’s chest, right over her heart. Jemma held her hands over Skye’s.

“That was actually really fun.”

“I told you you’d like it.”

“I was wrong, I know. I actually saw a mountain that I think we should visit.”

“Oh no, I’m going to have to fly you every where now, aren’t I?”

“I’m afraid so,” Skye grinned. “I’m lazy now.”

“You’ll never be lazy Skye.”

Skye smiled and then moved her lips to Jemma’s for a quick kiss. She pecked Jemma’s lips three times before leaning back again.

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you how happy I am I found you. Quite literally actually.”

Jemma gazed into Skye’s eyes, “Me too. You make me the happiest person alive. Whatever my life was like before. I know it could never compare to what it is now.”

“You could be some fancy Lady who lives in a mansion.”

Jemma shrugged, “If you weren’t there, I wouldn’t want to be either.”

Skye kissed Jemma again, “You’re so cheesy.”

“And you ruined it.”

* * *

Three months later they were strolling along a road they came across. It wasn’t very beaten down and it made Skye think that it wasn’t used very much, so they figured they’d be safe on it.

“I wonder where it goes.” Jemma said.

“Maybe to a secret cave,” Skye suggested.

“I don’t think secret caves have roads leading right to them.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that part.”

Suddenly Skye stopped walking, yanking Jemma to a stop with her.

“What are you doing?”

“Do you hear that?”

“Skye, I don’t have your extraordinary hearing unless I’m an owl or something.”

“It sounds…like an avalanche?”

“What where?” Jemma whipped her head around.

“But that doesn’t make sense, everywhere around us is flat.” Suddenly it dawned on her, “It’s horses, Jem and they’re coming this way.”

They sprinted into the trees. A few minutes later Jemma heard shouting and the thundering of hooves. Then a few more minutes later a stampede of white horses ran by. The men were dressed in shining gold armour.

“Why do you think they’re running so fast?” Skye asked, and then she heard it, more horses and the whistling of arrows. She pushed Jemma to the ground, just in case, “They’re being attacked.”

“What do we do?”

“Well we can’t just stay here and do nothing.”

Jemma shifted into her dragon form and Skye pulled her hood up and her scarf then hopped on her back. Jemma launched into the sky and she flew in the direction the men had gone.

They circled the scene below them. The armoured men were holding off a good fight. She could already see a fallen Raider. There were probably around ten Raiders left, but it was difficult to count.

Jemma swooped down and landed amongst all men. The gust from her wings sent people around her falling to the ground and men from all sides let out screams of terror.

Skye jumped off her back and launched herself at the nearest Raider. She turned when she felt one of the Raiders blowing a stream of fire at her back. She almost rolled her eyes. She was a dragon, fire didn’t hurt her, she thought that would be obvious. Jemma spun her body, whipping her tail around. It slammed into his body; Jemma swore she heard a crack. He didn’t get up when he landed on the ground ten meters away.

The armoured men soon figured out that they were only fighting the Raiders and they joined forces without speaking.

When the fight was over, all the Raiders were dead and the armoured men had lost two people. Jemma was unscathed but she saw Skye had a split lip and a bruised eye, she worried what other damage there was that she couldn’t see.

Skye came to stand next to her. Jemma looked at her with worry and Skye must have understood because she muttered, “I’m ok.” Jemma nodded her head and Skye rest her hand on Jemma’s shoulder.

They both faced them men when they stood in front of them. They had no weapons drawn and grateful looks on their faces.

“On behalf of the West Kingdom we thank you.” One of them spoke, his voice was deep. Skye assumed he was their leader.

“You’re welcome.”

“You’re beast is quite magnificent. Without both of you we were sure to have perished.”

“She isn’t a beast,” Skye laughed, “She’s a shape shifter.”

“Would it be too much to ask for your friend to become human again? We wish to thank both of you properly.”

Jemma nodded her head. “Sure,” Skye told them, “Give us a minute.”

Jemma disappeared into the woods and Skye followed. They re-emerged a minute later, Jemma now fully clothed.

“You are quite the fighter,” the armoured leader complimented.

“Thank you.”

“May I ask for your names?” he asked. “Mine is Sir Grant Ward, I am of the West Kingdom. We are but few of the guards of the Palace.” He bowed and his men followed suit.

Skye looked at Jemma and they shrugged simultaneously. “My name’s Skye, I am of Oblivion,” she copied his introduction.

“And I am Jemma, also of Oblivion.”

Jemma saw a spark in Sir Grant’s eye, “Jemma? Princess Jemma?” he stepped closer his eyes boring into her with his inspection.

_Princess?_

“I am not a princess.” Jemma denied.

The other guards started mumbling between themselves.

“You’ve been missing for over three years now,” he breathed, his voice stunned.

Both girls’ eyes widened dramatically. How did he know that?

“Jemma?” Skye said.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about,” Jemma said her voice frantic. She was trying to remember. Something. Anything. But she couldn’t.

Skye grabbed her hand and Jemma squeezed it. She needed it then.

“You were taken from your eighteenth birthday celebration. By Raiders, they attacked the Palace.” Sir Grant told them, “Please let us take you back to the Palace. The King has missed you.”

“Jemma.” Skye stuttered, “I think…I think you’re a Princess.”

Jemma took a step back, then another. She searched every part of her memory and yet she still came up with nothing. Maybe she was destined to never get her memory back.

If the guard was telling the truth…did that mean she really was a Princess?

“What do you want to do?” Skye asked, her voice soft with a slight tremble.

“I don’t know.”

“Shall we give you a moment?” Sir Grant asked.

“Yes please.” Skye nodded and the guards backed away.

Skye dragged Jemma over to the edge of the trees. She glanced at the guards but none of them seemed to be listening.

“You’re a princess.”

“I still don’t remember.” Jemma told her, “What if they’re lying?”

“Why would they lie about something like that?”

“I don’t know. I guess they wouldn’t.”

“What are you going to do?”

“What do you think I should do?”

Skye didn’t answer for a while. “I think…you should go back to the West Kingdom,” she said finally, “If you really are the Princess then people would have been missing you. A whole kingdom is missing you!”

“Will you come with me?”

“Do you want me too?”

“Don’t ask such ridiculous questions.” Jemma pulled Skye’s scarf down and kissed her, she pulled her close. With all of the strange going on around them she needed something familiar. She needed Skye. She definitely wouldn’t go without her.

They went back over to the guards who stood to attention as they neared. Jemma’s eyebrows rose with surprise. She wasn’t used to that.

“Your decision Princess?” he asked.

“My name is Jemma,” she told him and he nodded, “Not princess and my decision is to go to the West Kingdom.”

“And your girlfriend is coming too?”

“Yes.” Jemma nodded, “She is.”

He pointed in the direction they had originally been riding in, “It is this way to the West Kingdom. It should take three or four days of travel.” He told them, “You are welcome to ride with me Pri- Jemma and Miss Skye can ride with one of my colleagues.”

Jemma scrunched her nose at the idea, Skye shook her head. “We’re ok thanks.” She turned to Skye then, “Race you?”

“You’re on.”

Jemma morphed into her cheetah form and sped off down the road. Skye scooped up her clothes grumbling to herself, she hated how Jemma did that. Skye ran after her, leaving the guards in their dust.

They stopped every so often when the guards were no longer in view and then they would run off again. Skye could tell they were getting slightly annoyed at being left behind each time but she didn’t care. She had no idea what was waiting for them when they reached the West Kingdom but whatever it was she sensed that it would be a while until they could run together like this again.

* * *

The journey to the West Kingdom was strange for all of the people involved. None of them had expected this to happen and the guards were clearly surprised at how Jemma was behaving. She felt as if she was doing something wrong, or acting improperly but she didn’t know how to change but mostly she didn’t want to.

Mostly the guards didn’t interact with them; the only one who spoke to them was Sir Grant and that was only ever with the most necessary things. The guards however did insisted each night that they take one of their tents, even though they were both perfectly happy sleeping outside. They didn’t even let them catch their own food or cook it, when it would have taken them half the time to find double as much. They didn’t tell them that of course, but then knew both of them were thinking it.

When they reached the West Kingdom the Sir Grant insisted they ride on a horse for safety. They agreed simply because there was no point in arguing. They were led straight to the Palace. Both girls were in awe of the building, it was huge and Jemma wondered how she ever felt at home in it before.

“Jem, you used to live here.” Skye whispered in Jemma’s ear as they rode through the gates.

“I know. It’s crazy.”

“I will send word to your father.” Sir Grant told them once they had been ushered into a large room with tall walls.

Once he was gone Jemma turned to Skye, “I’m a little overwhelmed right now.” She admitted.

“I can only imagine,” Skye said, she rubbed Jemma’s back soothingly, “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know how to process things Sir Grant has told me. It feels strange that a whole Kingdom has missed me but I don’t remember a single one of them. I don’t recognise this Palace or this place. It is so frustrating because I’m trying so hard to.” Jemma felt tears on her cheeks and she wiped them away.

“I am so sorry Jemma. Maybe we shouldn’t have come.”

Then suddenly the large wooden doors burst open and a group of people marched in. Two men were at the front and Jemma didn’t recognise either of them. The older one, who she guessed was her father, ran over to her pulled her into a tight hug.

“I have missed you so much Jemma. We never stopped the searched for you.” She could hear him crying but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to lie and say she missed him too when really she didn’t know him.

The younger boy wrapped his arms around her too and hugged her, “Bloody hell Jem, I am so sorry I let them take you. I never should have let you go. It should have been me.” He sobbed.

Jemma couldn’t take it anymore. She unwound herself from the two men with an apologetic look. “I am so sorry.” Jemma said.

“Don’t be sorry sweetheart, it’s not your fault.”

“I am so sorry I don’t remember you.” And then she ran. Thankfully no one stopped her.

Skye was about to step in but then Sir Grant spoke up, “Your Highness, you left so soon I didn’t get a chance to tell you about Princess Jemma. She has amnesia sir. She doesn’t remember anything to do with the kingdom. Or you.”

“What?” his voice cracked. Skye guessed that no one has ever seen their King so weak, from the looks on their faces.

“Um excuse me,” Skye said, “Your Highness?”

“Yes?”

“My name is Skye. I found Jemma those years ago when she first got lost,” she explained. Before she could continue she was being pulled into a hug by the King.

“Thank you for saving my daughter.” Skye smiled and took a small step back. “Oh I apologise.”

“It’s fine Your Highness. From the moment I met Jemma she couldn’t remember where she was from or who she was. All she knew was her name was Jemma. Even now she doesn’t remember you. I know it must hurt to hear that but it’s true and as happy as you are to see her right now, she is struggling to cope with everything.”

He nodded sadly, “I understand.”

Fitz spoke up then. “How can she not remember us? I’ve been her best friend since we were six.”

“I wasn’t there when Jemma lost her memory but I think she hit her head pretty hard. The mind does different things to protect itself and I guess this is what Jemma’s did to her.”

“What should we do?”

“Give her space.” Skye suggested, “I know that will be difficult but if Jemma is going to stay, she’ll need it.” They both nodded, “I know she is trying to remember you. Please don’t think she isn’t. Now, if you will excuse me Your Highness, I’m going to go find her.”

* * *

Skye found Jemma at the far end of the extensive gardens. She was sitting behind a perfectly trimmed hedge, her face in her hands, her shoulders wracking with sobs.

“Oh Jem.” Skye sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. She just let Jemma cry, and she did, for hours.

“Thank you Skye,” Jemma finally said, her voice coarse from crying.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m feeling better now. It was just too much with them hugging me. I have no idea who they are. Well obviously I know he was my father and that was Lord Fitz but I can’t  _remember_  them.”

“I spoke to them briefly and suggested they give you a little space.”

“Thank you. That must be so hard for them though, if they have been waiting so long for me to come back.”

“I think they understand. They want to make you comfortable. They love you,” Skye reminded her, “So are we staying?”

Jemma nodded, “I think so.” She couldn’t leave now.

* * *

Slowly over the next few months Jemma got to re-know her family and Skye did so along with her. King Philip and Fitz shared stories of their past with Jemma and she soaked it all in. They told her of what she missed while she was gone and Fitz proudly announced that he had the ability to move objects with his mind. In return Skye and Jemma recalled stories of living in Oblivion, her father and Fitz had been very surprised that people could actually live in there.

Jemma knew she could never be the Princess she was before. From the stories that she heard she had been so proper, the perfect Princess. But now she didn’t want to wear the hundreds of dresses that she owned or smile sweetly at everyone that passed. She didn’t want to have to speak softly or carefully.

She was different now.

The Palace staff no longer referred to her as Princess, instead just calling her Jemma, she liked it better that way.

Her father didn’t seem to mind her change in personality, he was just happy that she was back and safe. He even took a liking to Skye. And when Skye proposed to Jemma on top of the Palace roof a year later, he couldn’t be more excited to call Skye his daughter in law. Over time Fitz became great friends again with Jemma and he learned to love Skye just as much.

Life in the palace was different now. It was definitely more lively. There were races down the halls and Jemma on more than one occasion hosted ‘Dragon Parties’ in the Palace gardens for the children of the Kingdom where she transformed into a dragon and gave them rides on her back or roasted marshmallows with her fire.

Jemma and Skye settled into the Palace and although Jemma’s memories were lost forever she decided that it didn’t matter. She loved her family and she loved Skye, and that was all she needed.

**THE END**


End file.
